world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
081214-MelniaSorser
tumblingThinker TT began pestering theoreticalAcquisitionist TA at 22:00 -- TT: Hi, Sorser? You there? TA: 777 I am indeed presen7, yes 777 TT: Ah! Great, I just wanted to thank ya! TA: 777 well of course you are very welcome 777 TA: 777 I did 7ell you before 7he game 7ha7 you were in 7he hands of 7he bes7 server, did I no7? 777 TA: 777 I will forgive your poor memory of course af7er such 7rauma7ic even7s 777 TT: Huh? TT: There was nothing traumatic about it! TT: It was a little scary at first, but now I have this really cool world, and there are cute hippos and nice music, and I got to make puns, and I couldn't be happier right now! TT: So thanks a ton! TA: 777 well if such simple pleasures enrap7ure you 7han I congra7ula7e working wi7h your lack of refinemen7 777 TT: Uh... what? TT: I don't quite follow TA: 777 I was simply s7a7ing how wonderful i7 is 7ha7 you find such plebian subjec7s amusing, i7 is a charming quali7y I assure you 777 TA: 777 well 777 TA: 777 charming is such a subjec7ive word 777 TA: 777 i7 is quain7 777 TT: I have no refinement because I think stuffed animals are cute? TT: Well what do you find amusing then? TA: 777 games of chance and wager of course 777 TA: 777 7he gen7le7roll's pas77ime 777 TT: Gambling? Isn't that a little underhanded for someone your age? TA: 777 Firs7ly i7 is rude 7o assume 7ha7 everyone of a cer7ain age ac7s 7he same way 777 TA: 777 i7 is even ruder 7o insinua7e age based on appearance 777 TA: 777 bu7 I will overlook i7 for 7he sake of keeping our clien7/server rela7ionship as smoo7h as possible 777 TA: 777 you're welcome by 7he way 777 TT: Woah Woah back it up TT: So, you get to insult my interests and get off scot free, and I get a scolding? TT: Practice what you preach, I don't want fights happening between people for these kinds of conflicts... TA: 777 insinua7ing 7ha7 I do no7 hold myself 7o 7he u7mos7 of social s7andards and e77ique77e is incredibly rude Miss 777 TT: But, you just said that my pleasures were lacking in refinment and that of a plebian TA: 777 7hose are simply fac7s 7ha7 I have de7ermined using simply algory7hmical analysis 777 TA: 777 no7hing more 777 TA: 777 *simple 777 TT: Well they're mean facts and it might be better to keep them to yourself TT: I'm a pretty calm person, so I'm letting it slide, but some of the other players might not take your insults so lightly TT: This is a game of working together, so we should be doing that TA: 777 you are righ7 how careless of me 777 TA: 777 le7 me make i7 up 7o you 7hen 777 TA: 777 7ake 7his on 7he house 777 -- theoreticalAcquisitionist TA sends tumblingThinker TT how7ono7beajackass2.0.ppt -- TT: Um... TA: 777 consider i7 a gif7 7;D 777 TT: I'm not sure whether this is a subtle insult or an actual gift TT: But I'm going to take it glass half full and say thanks TA: 777 you are very welcome 777 TT: Oh! How's your world by the way? TA: 777 7ruely a land fi7 for a gen7leman such as myself 777 TT: Great! How about your server and sprite and stuff? TT: Personally, I'm estatic to have such a gentleman for my server TA: 777 Mis7er E7rors is in7eres7ing 7o say 7he leas7 abou7 someone of his ques7ionable men7al heal7h 777 TA: 777 and my spri7e is a gli77ering gold wonder befi77ing of 7he bes7 player 777 TA: 777 of course 777 TT: Oh dear! Do you think he's not ok? TA: 777 7he man insis7s 7ha7 he can speak 7o plan7s 777 TA: 777 i7 does no7 s7a7e much for him 777 TA: 777 in 7he way of men7al s7abili7y a7 leas7 777 TT: Well he's a troll isn't he? TT: And he seems to be a maroon blood, perhaps he just has a psionnic? TA: 777 even if 7ha7 is 7he case, I will s7ill heir on 7he side of cau7ion wi7h him 777 TA: 777 bu7 he seems 7o be an accep7able server, so I will complimen7 him on 7ha7 777 TA: 777 of course no7 everyone can be as lucky as you dear 7;D 777 TT: Eh, don't judge him by his cover, and yes I know. Lucky me... Anyway I gotta go, talk to ya later! TA: 777 goodbye Miss Ka7arn 777 TA: 777 and do have a look a7 7ha7 file if you ge7 a chance 777 TA: 777 you may learn some7hing 7:D 777 -- theoreticalAcquisitionist TA ceased pestering tumblingThinker TT at 22:27 -- TT: Oops, the glass was half empty... what a silly mistake -- tumblingThinker TT ceased pestering theoreticalAcquisitionist TA at 22:27 --